That First Day
by SmileRen
Summary: Nora Yamamoto is a young girl with no time to make friends. That changes when she makes her first friend, or rather, when she slugs him across the face for pulling down her skirt on the first day of school. (Pairings undecided) OC


Chapter 1: The house of thunder.

Nora awoke the sound of thunder well, not really thunder. She wished it were a storm, but no, Nora's siblings were at it again. Groaning she dragged herself out of out of her warm bed and crawled along the floor, being too tired to actually stand up. Once she'd reached the door, she used the handle to heave herself up and continue down the hallway on foot.

Nora found the mess of a kitchen in even worse conditions than it had been the night before when she cleaned it. A complete and total disaster zone, seriously it looked a freaking bunch of tornados had torn through, stopped for tea and a dance party before tearing off again.

Where the fighters had gone she didn't know, but they left their mark. Sighing, she rolled up her sleeves. It had been years since their parent's died, Nora, the fourth of nine children, had grown up with all of her siblings, in a home such as this. Messy. Busy. Chaotic.

The Yamamoto family were a family of Martial Artists who were better known for wrecking the city with their foul tempers and insane physical strength than they were for their fighting techniques. It was known that everyone in the family had black hair and dark blue eyes.

Nora had cleared a work space to begin making breakfast when the noise in the background got a little too loud. Setting the bowl down Nora started towards the noise which came from the back yard. For once they'd listened to Nora when she said 'Take it outside'.

In the dirt of the backyard Ryuji had her arms wrapped around Yuki's shoulder, holding him down as the younger boy thrashed about. Opposing them was Erie holding back Chiaki, not so gently restraining her arms behind her back. "What now?" Nora asked one hand braced on her hip, her face calm. Of the less than infamous Yamamoto anger, Nora was the only child who it had just a bit of it.

"He threw it away!" Bellowed Chiaki, she was close to tears. Sitting on either side of where Nora stood was the other four siblings, the closest one was Mari and she sighed rather loudly. "Here we go again," She complained.

So that's what it was about. Chiaki had a bear called Koko which she'd gotten from their mother. Yuki, often enjoyed tormenting her, saying that he'd wreck it or throw it away

"Chiaki, I told you last night I was putting Koko in the wash," Nora said, a calm smile on her face. Immediately the fight was gone, the older siblings released the younger ones from the holds they'd held on them, and Chiaki ran passed Nora to the hall, down it and vanished into a room. Ten seconds later she cried out happily.

"You owe Yuki an apology Chiaki," Nora called down the hall. Slowly walking towards them Chiaki held the small stuffed bear to her chest, at eight years old she still clung to the old thing. "Sorry," she mumbled to Yuki before running off again.

Crisis adverted.

"Sis?" Mari said, "It's almost time for school to start."

Looking at the clock Nora paled, running to her room she grabbed her bag and started for the door pausing only to give a drowsy looking Usagi a gentle hug.

"Hey wait, where's breakfast?" Mari called after her, "Leftovers are in the fridge, bye!" Nora said before vanishing out the door.

How could Nora forget? It was the start of a new school year, the last thing she needed was to be late. She broke out running, thanks to all those years of martial arts she was faster than the average track star, and could only hope she wasn't too late.

Once at the school she halted to a trot, then a walk as students were gathering around the school. Energetic and chatter voices make up the noise of the school grounds, and others were tired, lax, barely awake as they walked with their fellow zombies.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yata tugged at his collar, his top buttons undone to give him neck room as he slowly weaved between the hordes of students on his skate board. He didn't much care for school but he came anyway. Just to kill time and hang out with Fushimi.

"Stop," A teacher said, Yata put a foot down and kicked the end of the board, sending it up in the air where he caught it and held it at his side. The bottom and wheels were worn and scratched from use.

"I'll be taking that," The teacher tried for the board but Yata took a step back. "Hand it over," The teacher persisted, but Yata dropped his board and skittered away leaving the teacher calling at empty space. He followed the sidewalk that lead around the school, passed the garden, rounding a corner and was out of sight.

From there on he rode at a slow pace, checking out his new school. He'd been thrown out of the last one for fighting, and before that, for assaulting a teacher. It wasn't Yata's fault that the board had hit the guy, he was in the wrong spot at that moment of impact. The board had slipped from under his feet on the stair railing and flew at the oldest teacher in the school.

It had been a bad day.

But now he was at a school where nobody knew him, or if they did, they knew to stay away from him. The wind caught in a dead end opening at the side of the school created a tornado of fallen leaves still green from the tree. Going in he jumped, launched from the wall and was airborne. After hitting the ground, he skilfully jumped off of his board, flipped it and caught it in his hand.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fushimi loitered with the rest of the student body just before the entrance ceremony was to begin. Already the large gymnasium was filling with students. From where he stood he could see a familiar reddish brown head in the crowd, the notable skateboard at his side, being stalked by a teacher, who was obviously intent on getting said skate board. 'Misaki' he lipped, not a sound left his mouth as a smirk appeared and he fell into place.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Nora stood in line, looking around with little interest; she didn't pay careful attention to anything much more than where to look. She could students chattering and a teacher shouting loudly. She was attempting to block the noise out when she was gently nudged forward….and a chill went up her spine as a gust of cold wind hit her bare thighs. Oh god, this had to be a dream. But it wasn't from the looks of the boy who lay behind her holding her skirt in his hand. This wasn't a nightmare, it was real. She let out a strangled whimper.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yata could hear the teacher shouting behind him, already several students were looking at the teacher, parting the sea of students as he made his way towards Yata, who, of course, was not look ahead of him and staring at the teacher, tripped over feet and went tumbling forward. His hand outstretched attempting to grab anything that could stop him from face planting in front of everyone.

However, instead something even worse happened.

Catching it on something, it gave way and Yata hit the floor. Looking at his hand a skirt was hooked under his fingers, and above him a girl stood stiffly rooted to where she stood, staring down at him with teary eyes, openly stating that she was wishing this were a bad dream.

Crimson, Yata was about to apologize, when the girl twisted around, grabbed him by the collar and slugged him straight across the face before grabbing her skirt and running away at top speed. A red cheek to go with his red face. "Oops," He mumbled as the teacher picked him up by the collar and dragged him away, skateboard in hand while Fushimi looked on with a look of surprise and bemusement.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**SmileRen:** What did you guys think? Please, please review!

Yamamoto Family:

First born: Unknown. Age: unknown (It's a canon character, guess who it is)

Second and third born: Mari (female) and Mori (male) Yamamoto. Twins age: 19

Fourth born: Nora Yamamoto(female) Age: 15

Fifth born: Ryuji Yamamoto (male) Age: 13

Sixth born: Erie Yamamoto (male) Age: 10

Seventh and Eighth born: Yuuki (male) and Chiaki (female) Yamamoto. Twins, age: 8

Ninth born: Usagi Yamamoto (male). Age: 4


End file.
